Fluttershy finds her Mark
by Starfish912
Summary: An alternate version of Fluttershy finding her Cutie Mark. Mild Hurt/Comfort. R
1. A Morning Rendezvous

Fluttershy finds her Mark

It was a bright morning with a few light clouds on the southern skies. Fluttershy woke up early to the sound of birds outside her window. Floating out of bed and shaking off sleep, she remembered what day it was today. It was the first day of spring, one of Fluttershy's favorite seasons, and it was also the first day that Fluttershy would meet Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle to "search" for their Cutie Marks.

Swooping out the door, Fluttershy crashed headlong into Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Twilight! Are you ok? You aren't hurt, are you?" Asked Fluttershy as she helped Twilight off the ground. Fluttershy's cheeks were quite red with embarrassment.

"No, no, I'm fine, thanks. Is Rainbow Dash here yet?" Twilight asked

"N-no, I haven't…" But Fluttershy was cut off by a loud yell of

"INCOMING!"

A young cyan filly came hurtling out of the sky onto Twilight, knocking her over again. Rainbow Dash stood up and brushed herself off.

"Hey Twilight, what's up?" Asked Rainbow Dash

"Oh, nothing… not even me." Twilight muttered sarcastically

"So, how are we going to do this?" Asked Rainbow Dash

"Well, I've put some job names on these cards. We will each take one and spend a day at the job. Eventually, we will find out Marks through process of elimination." Declared Twilight, feeling fairly proud of her plan.

"Sounds like a lot of boring work" Mused Rainbow Dash, currently floating upside down, obviously bored with the proceedings already.

"If I'm not interrupting," Peeped Fluttershy, "I thought we might simply take a walk through the forest and talk about our interests. The forest always helps me think." Said Fluttershy, looking wistfully into the trees past the other two fillies.

With a quick look at each other, Twilight and Rainbow Dash smiled and agreed with Fluttershy.


	2. Assailants

Fluttershy finds her Mark CH2

After Fluttershy's walk with Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy headed into Ponyville for some shopping.

On their walk, Rainbow Dash could offer few other suggestions besides racing and flying. Twilight, however, had several ideas. None of them particularly caught Fluttershy's attention, but they gave her something to think about.

As Fluttershy was deep in thought, she didn't notice the group of four young colts slowly surrounding her as she traveled down the street.

"Hey, look who it is. It's FlutterCRY." One of the colts jeered.

"Oh, no, please, s-stay away." Fluttershy said quietly, tears already welling up in her eyes, remembering past cruelties.

"Wow, it didn't take ten words this time." Mocked another colt.

The third colt kicked away the basket Fluttershy was holding. They closed in with taunting chants of:

"Can Fluttercry fly yet?" "Why don't you just fly away? Huh, Fluttercry?"

With this Fluttershy took wing and flew, sobbing, over her assailants. Her thoughts were confused, blinded by sadness and tears. She kept flying until she was just over the Everfree Forest. There, her wings gave out, and she tumbled into a clearing in the woods.


	3. The Mark

Fluttershy finds her Mark CH3

Lifting her head delicately, so as not to aggravate any potential injury, Fluttershy wiped the tears out of her eyes and slowly looked around the clearing, gathering in her surroundings. Fear set in as she realized where she was. She was in the Everfree Forest. She wasn't sure which emotion should take the forefront in her mind; fear, sadness, or awe of this incredible place. The trees were huge, towering above her like the majestic buildings in Canterlot. The air was alive with sounds; birds, squirrels, rabbits and other unknown creatures, calling out, screaming over one another, begging to be heard; for someone to hear their voice over any other thing. It was then that Fluttershy, suddenly, jarringly, overwhelmingly understood all of the creatures. She heard each ones voice speaking to her; greetings, requests, pleas and all manner of ideas! Fluttershy attempted to call out to them, but all she could manage was a quiet squeak. That, however, seemed to be enough, because, as she uttered her nigh inaudible cry, the animals came to her. They clambered out of the trees, wandered out of the brush and came cautiously towards her as she sat in awe in her clearing.

Fluttershy felt something then that startled her. She felt a tingling sensation on her flank. She turned to look, and saw that her mark, three butterflies, had just appeared on her. Unlike most ponies that find their mark, Fluttershy didn't scream, shout, holler or run to her friends to show off; Fluttershy just smiled.

The End


End file.
